Dragon Soul: The Heart of a Dragon
by JFDragonFire
Summary: A mysterious girl, claiming to be a Dragon-Slayer, joins the band of Dwarves reclaiming Erebor. She is neither human, nor elf, hobbit, nor dwarf. No, she is far more cunning and dangerous than anyone in the company can even begin to imagine. PREVIEW ON MY PROFILE!
1. Prologue: Smaug's Decision

Hello! Here is a very tiny prologue. This, the prologue, and possibly the epilogue will be the only parts written in first person. Otherwise the rest of the story will be written in third person.

I promise **no Mary-Sues**, everything will be explained as the story progresses.

**Please feel free to call me out on any mistakes that I make.**

I will be doing a little research for this story but most of it will be from the movie verse mixed with my imagination. **The chapters will be short. **That's my style of writing fan fiction.

This story will explore the possibility of Smaug joining the dwarves taking back Erebor and how events would unfold. There will also be chapters about Smaug's past before claiming Erebor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hegda is Smaug, Smaug is Hegda. They are one in the same. So technically she is not an original character. Just an altered version of the dragon we all love.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Smaug's Decision<strong>

* * *

><p>People think that I am dead but they couldn't be more wrong. I am very much alive and they have seen me every now and then. They think that I am male but they are also wrong about that. I walk amongst them as one of their own, gathering news of abroad. Apparently, that puny dwarf king was killed in battle by a pale orc and the young prince proved himself as the new leader. Ha! He will never rule as king under my mountain!<p>

Lately I have been sensing a power growing somewhere to the south, south-west. A power that I have not sensed in many years, one that is all too familiar to my kind. It is a power that I both fear and hate. I walked amongst the people of Lake Town to gather information on what was happening but they didn't seem to even notice.

The latest news that I heard was the most disturbing. Word has it that the dwarf "king" is gathering a band together to take my mountain and gold away from me. No! I will not allow that!

I paced the inside of my abandoned mountain kingdom for days, coming up with a plan. I came across a statue of the now so-called king. He was quite handsome for a weak little dwarf. Wait! What was I thinking? This was my enemy! I will kill him and his companions! I burned the statue with my fiery breath and then smashed it with my teeth.

I was afraid to leave my gold unguarded but I was the only one who knew a secret passage into the mountain. I would leave some traps that would slow intruders down and warn me that they were trespassing. I was also afraid to travel in my other form. It left me more vulnerable to that power I so feared. But I would go. I was bored and needed something to do. I would not allow anyone to steal my precious gold. I changed into my human form and searched for the appropriate armor. After I found what I was looking for I left the mountain.

I will join them, find out their plans and slay them when they arrive. That king, Thorin Oakenshield, will watch his precious people fall under my claws before the end of his days! I will slay them all!

* * *

><p><strong>DONOVAN94 made a PREVIEW for this story!<strong>

**Link can be found on my profile. Please watch it :)**

* * *

><p>Also if you would like to check out my other fan fiction:<strong> The Exiled Prince and the Half-Blood.<strong>

**~JFDragonFire**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Visitor

Thank you to my first reviewers and followers. Because of you guys I continued writing this.

**Hegda** is Old Norse for **Deceive**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SongTheme: Demons**** by**** Imagin****e Dragon****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mysterious Visitor<strong>

* * *

><p>Thorin sat in the dining area of a small little inn. He was on his way to the Shire to meet with the other dwarves, Gandalf, and the burglar he found. Before he had chance to order his meal he noticed a mysterious looking girl walk in. She looked out of place, too refined for a place like this. She scoured the place as if she was looking for someone in particular. She looked in his direction and proceeded to walk toward him. Uninvited, she sat down on the chair directly across from him.<p>

_"Who is this girl?" _Thorin wondered.

He stared at her trying to figure if he knew her from somewhere. Her skin was as pale and smooth as cream. She had long red hair with tinges of blonde. Her exquisite hair reached down to her knees. Her eyes were hot amber with flecks of red, making them look as if they were on fire. She wore an outfit consisting of a short, brown, leather skirt with mesh Mithril leggings, a long sleeved mesh Mithril shirt covered with a brown vest. Where in Middle-Earth did this girl get such valuable items? They were clearly made by dwarves and designed for fighting, easy to move around in. She smiled when their eyes met. What was it about her smile that made him want to shudder with fear? Her toothy grin seemed almost creature-like. Her canines were more prominent and sharper than the average human, giving her a sinister look. No, he was sure they had never met before.

"Can I help you?" Thorin asked irritably. He was very hungry and this girl was interrupting his meal.

"Are you Thorin Oakenshield?" Her voice was like velvet to the ears, sweet and enticing, drawing him in.

"Who wants to know?" Thorin asked cautiously.

"My name is Hegda Spearclaws" She said holding out her hand, "Word around these parts is that you were recruiting for a quest. I offer you my services. I am always open to a new adventure."

When he didn't shake her slim, delicate hand she quickly drew it back. She shocked him by her request. He took a minute to answer her. "Where did you receive information like that. Even if I were recruiting and I'm not saying I am, I would only be recruiting dwarfs not...humans. You're services are not needed nor are they welcomed."

"Oh I beg to differ. Tell me dwarf, how many dragons have you slain?"

Thorin snarled, "That's none of your business." He wondered how much she knew about his mission. He had thought he had been very secretive about what he was doing, somehow, someone had guessed his intention.

The girl could see by his reaction that she was on to something. She pressed on, "That's because you haven't. I on the other hand, have slain three. I know their weak spots, their flight patterns, and fighting styles. I have been around them most of my life. My people have spent many years trying to rid Middle-Earth of the great serpents of the north. I earned the name Spearclaws by the two weapons that I have used to slay those dragons. If you want any chance of getting your mountain and gold back you will need my help."

Thorin was now at a point of panic, "I don't need another hired hand," he said getting up.

Hegda bent over the table to be face to face with him, "That's the catch Oakenshield, I am not here for the gold, I told you I am here for the sport." Her eyes gleamed dangerously.

Backing away Thorin said, "What makes you think I can I trust you? You are a complete stranger. You come to me with no proof about what you say or who you are."

Flashing her creepy, toothy grin, she answered, "Good question. You can't. All I can offer is my word." She got up and coolly walked towards the door. Glancing back she said, "A firedrake is tricky. He can incinerate you from any side unless you know his flight patterns, which I do. Without me, you dwarfs won't stand a chance."

The girl left the inn. Thorin sat in thought for a few moments. The girl's offer was enticing but was he willing to gamble. If he trusts her to join them she could either be dead weight or a valuable asset. If he didn't let her join the group he may be missing out on her "experience" and gain nothing.

He jumped up and quickly walked out of inn hoping to catch her but she was already gone.

He heard a voice coming from above him, "Change your mind?"

He turned and looked up to see her sitting on the roof. How did she get up there so fast and what was she doing there? This girl was very odd.

"I have one question, where are your so-called weapons?"

Grinning she answered, "Oh you needn't worry about that little dwarf. I have many secrets."

She easily jumped off the roof and landed next to him as he said, "You will get no special treatment. We will not let you slow us down. If you are telling the truth and you do in fact defeat Smaug, then expect no pay from me."

She grinned, turned around, and started walking off, "As I said, I am here only for the sport."

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel up to it please write a review.<strong>

**I'm open to any and all ideas for this story.**

**~JFDragonFire**


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Does anyone want to make a cover for this story?**

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

* * *

><p>Thorin and Hegda traveled towards the Shire for a few days. It was clear that they were getting close, hobbit homes appeared here and there. Thorin did not drop his guard for he did not fully trust Hegda. Something about her just didn't seem right but with her dragon slaying experience he choose to hide his distrust from her. He kept a close eye on her, never letting her out of his sight. She seemed to notice his glances. Every time their eyes met she flashed her creepy grin.<p>

Hegda followed Thorin as they traveled. He never let her fall too far behind. If he couldn't see her out of the corner of his eye, he slowed down his pace and waited for her to catch up. Hegda watched the dwarf-king closely thinking to herself, "_Thanks to my clever lies I am with this so called king on his quest to take what ultimately belongs to me. He thinks that he is so smart. He thinks he can guess what I am up to by never letting me out of his sight. What a fool! I will find out his plans but in the meantime my dragon spell shall be slowly seeping its way into his heart. By the time he reaches Erebor he will lust for the gold of above anything else. Then he will get sloppy and alienate everyone in his little party. That will be my opportunity to slay him and protect my fortune._"

By nightfall they had finally entered the Shire. They were to meet Gandalf the Wizard at one of the Hobbit houses. They scouted around the little village looking for the correct house which wasn't easy since most of the well groomed houses looked the same. They were looking for a "thief's mark" on the burglar's door. Thorin was grateful for the full moon which make it easier to see in the dark.

Hegda seemed oddly amused that they could not find their destination. Thorin could see the slight grin on her face as though she thought of this as a game. He on the other hand was not amused. "Thorin, we've been going in circles for over an hour. This is getting ridiculous," Hegda complained, hoping to annoy him.

Becoming increasingly frustrated by her endless complaints Thorin said angrily, "Hegda if you complain one more time I will abandon you here to the mercy of the Hobbits. Now help me find this place!" He knew this would not scare her. No one could possibly be afraid of Hobbits. They were completely harmless and had the innocence of a child but with her constant annoying he could not think a better threat.

Hegda laughed, "The mighty King Thorin lost his way trying to find a simple Hobbit home! This is classic!"

When he turned around to yell she grinned her toothy grin and pointed to the hobbit home on her left, "We're here."

"What makes you think this is the right one?" he snarled, turning to look at it.

"Maybe it's just me but that seems to be the only door with strange markings on it."

Thorin read the markings. He recognized them immediately. They meant "burglar or expert treasure hunter wants a good job, plenty of excitement and a reasonable reward. Yes, this was the right place. He brushed passed her and knocked on the tiny door. It took a few minutes but soon Gandalf, an elderly, grey bearded wizard appeared at the door to greet them. Hegda let out a stifled laugh when she saw him. How utterly ridiculous he looked emerging from the small doorway.

"Gandalf" Thorin greeted the old wizard. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he continued as he stepped in and began to take off his cloak." I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Which I spotted" Hegda chimed in, ducking as she walked through the door. The tiny occupant of the home, who Hegda guessed was a Hobbit, seemed frantic. She kept her attention on him for a minute. She was totally amused at his antics. She was even more amused that no one seemed to notice or care about what he was trying to say.

"Who might this be?" Gandalf asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"A dragon" Thorin started but Hegda cut in, "I'm Hegda Spearclaws, expert dragon slayer." Then looking at Thorin she said, "I can speak for myself dwarf."

"Expert dragon slayer?" Gandalf asked turning towards the dwarf, "Thorin you never said you would be hiring one. This is news to me."

"I did not hire her. She offered her services in return for adventure. She claims to have no desire for treasure. She seeks only the sport of killing a dragon." Thorin said only half believing it himself. "Don't worry Gandalf I have my eyes on her. If she tries to double cross us she will pay dearly."

Gandalf glanced sideways at Hegda but she just grinned, "Well then," he said walking off, "let's get to business shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to write a review and let me know what you guys think and feel. :)<strong>

**~JFDragonFire**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

Thank you guest reader for your enthusiastic review!

This chapter is longer than normal. There was a lot of dialog and details I wanted to get in to help expand a few things.

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

* * *

><p>After he questioned the hobbit about his fighting skills, Thorin took a seat at the already crowded table and ate the soup that was set before him. The dwarves shoveled food into their hungry mouths as they chatted incessantly. Hegda stood just outside the crowded dining room watching the dwarves with disgust. They greedily grabbed at the food dropping crumbs into their scraggly beards and spilling beer down the front of their shirts. They didn't even bother to offer her something to eat. She didn't mind. The thought of sitting at the table with the gluttonous dwarves made her ill and besides dragons didn't need to eat very often.<p>

In between bites of food and gulps of beer the dwarves rambled on about a meeting of the seven kingdoms and how the dwarves of the Iron Hills were not willing to join the quest. It was not important to Hegda she was more interested in the confused little hobbit, Bilbo.

"_What an odd little creature,_" she thought to herself, "_He seems totally overwhelmed by all that was going on. What is his part in all of this? He seems out of place among the ill-mannered dwarves._"

Bilbo went off to find a candle when Gandalf asked for more light. Gandalf held a small map in his hands and requested more light in order to see it better. Hegda guessed with Gandalf's age he probably didn't see so well anymore. Bilbo returned with the candle and and the wizard spread the map on the table in front of Thorin.

What caught both Hegda's and Bilbo's attention was when one of the dwarves at the table recounted an old prophecy that stated "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"_Not likely, you puny runts!_" Hegda thought with a hint of amusement.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo questioned.

Hegda fought hard to hold back a laugh. The hobbit had not a clue about what was going on.

A dwarf called Bofur with a funny hat answered Bilbo's question, "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age."

Hegda couldn't help but smile proudly. She smugly thought to herself, "_They have no idea._"

The dwarf continued, "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is," the hobbit blurted out.

The blonde wimpy dwarf, Ori, stood up and yelled something about not being afraid and shoving Dwarvish iron up the dragons jacksie. Hegda stifled a growl and thought "_Quiet you puny runt! You have no idea who you're dealing with! I will tear you limb for limb and cook your torso with by breath for a snack._"

Gandalf spied Hegda's strange expression out of the corner of his eye and what he saw concerned him. What was that Gandalf saw? He wasn't sure but whatever it was made him nervous. He would keep a close eye on her.

The oldest dwarf spoke, "The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest"

Hegda laughed as the other dwarves started arguing. That dwarf seemed to be the only smart one. One of the younger ones bragged about all of them being fighters. The other young dwarf sitting next to him chimed in that Gandalf must've slain hundreds of dragons.

"_These dwarves are so clueless._" Hegda grinned, "_This will be easier than I thought. It will be too much fun toying with them before I incinerate them all._"

Thorin thought it was time to introduce the groups newest member, "Hegda, come. I would like you to meet to rest of my fellow brave dwarves." He brought her over to the table where the dwarves continued their feast. "This is Hegda Spearclaws, a dragon-slayer from the northeast. She comes from a race of fearless dragon hunters." By now there was no question in his mind that she was who she said she was. She smiled to herself when she realized just how under her spell he was.

One of the dwarves asked her, "Well how many have you killed?"

"Three" Hegda said simply.

A bald dwarf then bellowed, "Since when do we hire a female human to do our work for us? This is a dwarf matter. We don't need any outsiders. I know you are our king but something about this does not feel right."

The dwarves started bickering amongst themselves. Most agreed with the bald dwarf. Hegda slammed her fist on the table and shouted, " You fools! This is not a simple task of slaying a dragon! We are talking about a fire drake, the toughest kind to kill. Do you think you could just walk up to it and slay it? It will cook you and eat you before you even get a glimpse of it!" When they calmed down she continued, "Thorin didn't hire me, I volunteered solely for the pleasure of killing another dragon. You need my help if you want your homeland back."

"Thorin this is preposterous!" one yelled and the rest joined in.

Thorin yelled something in dwarvish. They quieted down. He said that even though Smaug had not been seen for 60 years they could not be sure the dragon was truly dead. They must get back to the mountain for if the dragon was dead, the treasure it guarded was now left alone, leaving it for anybody to steal. There was still a chance that the dragon was alive so they would need the dragon slayer's help.

Hegda walked into the empty pantry pretending to look for something to eat. She snickered quietly thinking, "_Trust me dwarf, I am alive and my gold is well protected. If only you knew the truth._"

She looked back, the hobbit was trying to peek over Thorin's shoulders at something. She turned forward and continued her hunt for food. These dwarves are pigs, they left nothing. Just when she had given up she found a small roll. It was not something she would normally want to eat, in fact she despised anything but meat but she needed to fit in and the roll was better than nothing. When she walked out Thorin had a giant key in his hand and Bilbo said something about how they needed an expert burglar.

"And are you?" a dwarf asked the hobbit.

"Am I what?" he answered

Hegda burst out laughing. This hobbit was so naive!

The dwarves started bickering about whether Bilbo was a burglar or not. Gandalf stood up and the room darkened. He bellowed that Bilbo was a burglar because he said so. He insisted that hobbits can pass unseen by most if they wished and how the dragon was accustomed to the smell of dwarf but not to the smell of hobbit.

"_Not so much anymore wizard,_" Hegda thought.

Gandalf asked Thorin to trust him on his choice. Bilbo seemed to be getting nervous. He was quite entertaining to watch. The dwarves handed him a ridiculously long contract. He skimmed through it. Hegda was amused by the whole scene. Gandalf looked amused as well.

"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration..." He looked up, "Incineration?"

Hedga grinned.

The dwarf named Bofur answered, "Aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo was on the point of hysterics, "I feel a bit faint."

The dwarf pressed on, "Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I need air" Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then: Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Hegda smiled, "_This dwarf really knew how to say things._"

Bilbo stared into space for a second said ,"No!" and then fainted. Hegda laughed so hard she choked on her bread. This was going to be quite an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to write a review.<strong>

**~JFDragonFire**


	5. Chapter 4: The Song

**Chapter 4: The Song**

* * *

><p>Hegda explored the little hobbit home as Bilbo talked with Gandalf about the quest. The dwarves were also curious about the house, picking up things, looking at them, and then setting them back down.<p>

Thorin was in the dining room smoking a pipe and staring at the fire. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Thorin," Hegda said as she walked into the room, pulling him from his thoughts, "May I ask you a question?"

Thorin nodded and gestured for her to take the seat next to him. She sat down and proceeded to ask, "Why take back the mountain now? Why not before? It's been almost 200 years since Smaug captured it."

"I hardly think that's any of your concern," Thorin coolly replied. "I have my reasons. Remember you are here to slay a dragon if need be and that is all. I will tell you what you need to know to that end."

"The stubbornness of you dwarves never ceases to amaze me." Hegda said hastily getting up, "I will get you to open up to me" she said to Thorin then added, "one way or another," to herself.

She walked out of the room almost walking into Gandalf. She looked up at the wizard, let out a huff and continued into the sitting room. She stopped at the doorway to hear what Gandalf had to say to Thorin. She knew the old wizard did not trust her.

Gandalf stood over Thorin, "The hobbit remains hesitant. We will depart in the morning. Leave the contract behind in case he changes his mind."

A little while later all of the dwarves migrated to the sitting room and the hobbit all but disappeared from the scene. Curious as to where the little creature went, Hegda searched for him. She found him sitting on the end of his bed.

"Come little hobbit, why not join the rest of us?" Hegda questioned as she walked in uninvited.

"No, I think I've had enough company to last me a month let alone one night."

"Oh, they're not that bad, just a little rough around the edges but you'll get used to them," she said walking over to him. She sat beside him on his tiny bed and asked, "Tell me little hobbit, are all hobbits like you?"

"We crave peace and quiet, we don't like to be bothered by the issues of the big folk."

Hegda smiled, "Fascinating!"

Suddenly they heard singing coming from the other room. The dwarves were signing a lament.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
><em>To dungeons deep and caverns old<em>  
><em>We must away, ere break of day,<em>  
><em>To claim our long-forgotten gold.<em>

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
><em>The winds were moaning in the night.<em>  
><em>The fire was red, it flaming spread;<em>  
><em>The trees like torches blazed with light.<em>

_The bells were ringing in the dale_  
><em>And men looked up with faces pale;<em>  
><em>Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire<em>  
><em>Laid low their towers and house frail.<em>

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_  
><em>The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.<em>  
><em>They fled their hall to dying fall<em>  
><em>Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.<em>

_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
><em>To dungeons deep and caverns dim<em>  
><em>We must away, ere break of day,<em>  
><em>To win our harps and gold from him!<em>

The hobbit looked at Hegda. She sat with her eyes closed smiling sweetly. She turned to her new friend, "Such an amazing song but they have one thing wrong. The records my people have kept over the years state that Smaug is a female."

Bilbo listened intently to the song, "Tell me dragon-slayer, can such a tale be true?"

Hegda opened her amber eyes, stood up and said quietly, "Wrath, ruin, rage, lust for gold and...betrayal, this and more dwells deep within the heart of a dragon."

She then walked out to join the dwarves. The hobbit sat quietly lost in his thoughts. Something about this mysterious girl made him a bit uneasy. When she mentioned the word betrayal a cold shiver ran down his spine. Yes, he was sure he had not imagined it.

* * *

><p>A little short but I hope you guys like it.<p>

**Please take the time to write a review.**

**~JFDragonFire**


	6. Chapter 5: Smaug's First Memory

**The first chapter with a glimpse of Smaug's past! There will be more similar to this one.**

**Chapter 5: Smaug's First Memory**

* * *

><p>Hegda left Bilbo's room to join the dwarves in the sitting room. They had eaten their share of the hobbit's food and were now settling down for a night's rest before leaving on their quest early the next morning.<p>

There were dwarves spread throughout the room, draped over chairs, lying on the ground, there was even a dwarf sleeping on a table. Hegda found a clear spot on the floor and laid down using her pack as a pillow. From the corner of her eye she noticed Gandalf watching her. It made her a little uncomfortable. She glanced at him and gave him a slight smile. He turned away.

She sighed to herself _"I should be resting amongst my treasure with gold as my pillow."_ It didn't take long for her to fall asleep but it was not a peaceful sleep. It was filled with images from the past. Images that she wished were long forgotten.

Images from times long past flashed through her mind. Her mind settled on the first thing she remembered...darkness. Dragons were born in darkness, in dungeons away from the light. Blackness filled her first days. Her kind were born to be slaves doing only what the master willed. A long time passed before she ever saw the light, before she ever saw exactly what she was.

The day came when she was taken from the dungeon and forced to go on a long and difficult journey. Her overseers were cruel and pushed the young group of dragons hard. They were anxious to get them to their destination as soon as possible. The master was waiting to meet this new group. The poor young dragons had no idea of where they were going and what was to become of them.

Some races of Middle Earth believed that dragons are immortal but that is not true. Hegda witnessed many of her fellow dragons fall on that journey, and many more afterwards.

Hegda's fitful dream continued. Some of her fellow young dragons were pushed to the point of exhaustion and then beaten to death when they could go no further. Others starved to death for refusing to kill their prey. The images of those bruised, broken, bloodied, thin bodies were what haunted her dreams that night. She tossed and turned reliving those painful memories.

She, along with the other surviving dragons learned to be strong or be killed. Though many of her fellow companions died along the way, many also lived and were taken to see the master. After sizing them up, he chose a few and sent the rest to a desolate waste land to fend for themselves. They were told they were too scrawny to be of any use. If they somehow survived the test in the wilderness they could prove their worth and perhaps be of use.

So, they were abandoned, left alone to live or die. Fear crept into the group. They would have all perished if a leader had not stepped forward to take charge of them. Hudraer, was a black and red fire-drake. He was only slightly bigger than the rest of them but his courage was well beyond his age. He told them that if they wanted to live they had to work together and get stronger. They followed him like sheep to their shepherd.

Under Hudraer's leadership things started to look up. Each dragon learned how to hunt to the best of his or her ability. They practiced how to use their wings to pounce and fire to burn. They worked together to survive.

One day the survival test ended. The master sent his most trusted lieutenant to check on them. What he saw surprised him. He had not expected any of the little dragons to survive but not only had they survived, they had flourished and grown. They stood paralyzed in fear when they caught sight of the ominous presence staring at them from a high cliff. They did not know it then but they had just gotten their first look at the Dark Lord Sauron.

Hegda jolted awake gasping for air, her amber eyes wide in fear. Sweat poured from her body. She took a minute to remember where she was. She hoped that no one saw her but her hopes were dashed when she heard Thorin speak.

Thorin who was packing his things looked over at her curiously, "You look like you've seen a dragon."

Hegda looked over to him, "No, worse, much worse, but it was just a dream, just a silly dream."

"Get up and pack, we are leaving before dawn," he said walking out. "Go, wake the others."

Still shaken Hegda got up and did as Thorin asked.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! :)<p>

**Please take your time and write a review, I find them very encouraging!**

**~JFDragonFire :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Smaug's Plan

**Please, would anybody like to make a cover for this story? **I don't have a computer to do something like that, I've been using my phone. The girl is nice but it might be more unique to have something other than a Google photo. **Please? :(**

**I extended the prologue so please check it out.**

**Chapter 6: Smaug's Plan**

* * *

><p>The sun was just creeping above the green hills of the shire when the company departed from the hobbit's home. Gandalf left during the night to procure the ponies and supplies they would need for the journey. They were to meet him in the woods just outside of the Shire.<p>

Hegda took in the scenery as they quickly walked through the Shire. It was so peaceful here. The hobbits were already working in the fields of their well-maintained farms. She admired their lifestyle. The hobbits were not like any other race she had met before. They were so innocent, so peace loving. Hegda was disappointed that Bilbo was not with them. She so wanted to know more about his odd little race. She hoped that he would change his mind and follow after them. There was still much she wanted to ask him.

They had not traveled far when they saw Gandalf waiting at the spot where they were to meet. He had been able to purchase fourteen stout ponies and a horse named Auki, meaning strength, for Hegda.

_"Strength?"_ Hegda thought with scorn as she mounted the horse, _"Not likely, this thing is a scrawny creature compared to me. These people don't know the meaning of the word strength and I can't wait to show them."_

After the dwarves mounted their ponies the group headed out, traveling east. Hegda didn't fail to notice that Gandalf seemed to be moving slowly as if he were stalling. They hadn't traveled too far before they heard a voice call, "Wait!"

Hegda smiled as the little hobbit came running towards them. He showed Thorin the signed contract and they gave him a pony. "This is definitely going to make the trip more enjoyable. I prefer the hobbit's company over that of the unrefined dwarves." she said too loud so that Bombur overheard her and gave her a disdainful glance.

She glanced over at Bilbo who seemed to be searching his pockets for something. He stopped, looked at Gandalf and said something about turning around because he forgot his handkerchief. Hedga laughed at the absurdity of the idea and the dwarves proceeded to tease the poor hobbit. The matter was settled and the small group started on their quest.

Hegda had grown quite fond of Bilbo in the short time since she met him. He was so innocent and out of place amongst these dwarves. If there was one in this company of thieves that she wouldn't kill it would be him. She thought that he would make a nice pet. _"Yes,"_ she thought to herself, _"A very enjoyable pet."_

It was nightfall by the time they stopped to rest. They set up camp and Bombur made everyone some food. He was a surprisingly good cook. Hedga took her plate and found a seat next to Thorin. If she was to eventually control him with her dragon spell, she would have to get to know him better. This was a good opportunity to probe him to uncover information. Once she found out his strengths and weaknesses she could use them against him.

She had to be clever. She could sense Gandalf's eyes were always on her. She knew that he did not trust her, that there was something dark about her. She had to play it safe and not arouse any more suspicion in him, somehow she had to win his trust if her plan was to work. She wanted to alienate Thorin from the group and turn his greedy eyes to the Arkenstone and away from the others. _"Oh what fun it will be when they get so close to what they desire and then I rip it from their hands and then kill them all,"_ she thought with satisfaction. _"Except the hobbit."_ she added.

"Do you ever have nightmares about the day Smaug arrived and torched your land?" Hegda asked him before taking another bite of her food.

Thorin huffed. She could see by his annoyed reaction that she had touched a nerve. He answered, "Why do you ask such questions? It is none of your business. I hardly know you. What makes you think I would even answer you? You are here to kill a dragon and for that you do not need to know about me. Focus on your task."

"Well, I just thought if we were to fight together we should know a little about each other. Please Thorin," she pressed gently, "answer just this once."

"Well, if it gets you to leave me alone then fine. Yes, I do. I can still hear the screams of my fellow dwarves as they were crushed by that foul beasts claws and burned alive by his loathsome breath. The stench of burned flesh still lingers in my nose. Smaug will pay dearly for everything he has done."

Hegda smiled her toothy grin, "See? Was that so hard?"

This was a very small step towards controlling the strong-willed prince but a step nonetheless. The memories of terrible deaths of his fellow kin and his desire for revenge will cause him to become careless. She could possibly use that against him. She swore that even if it took a while, she would break him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my followers, favorites, and reviewers. You guys inspire me to keep writing.<strong>

**Please take a moment to write a review. As I said before both praise and constructive criticism are welcome.**

**~JFDragonFire**


	8. Chapter 7: A New Respect

**Anybody want to make a cover photo for this story?**

**Chapter 7: A New Respect**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed uneventfully. Hegda, not wanting to appear suspicious, engaged in random conservations with the company of dwarves. With each conversation she tried to hide her dislike of them.<p>

With Bilbo though, she did have some great conversations. He told her tales of his ancestors, stories of when he was a boy and other hobbit tales. He confided in her about how he missed his warm fire and beautiful garden. Hegda found herself strangely interested in the simple life of hobbits.

She told him much edited tales about her life. She recounted the story of training so extensively that death was never far away. She told him about how she cheated death many times. She bragged about how she was a master at using a sword and other special weapons to kill those savage dragons.

Bilbo being so naive never questioned anything she said. He took her word at face value. He trusted her and even started to feel a strange bond with her. These conversations bought back many long forgotten feelings to Hegda. She had promised herself a long time ago that they would never be thought of again, that she would put them out of her mind forever but somehow she felt she was obligated to share them with the little hobbit. No one would ever understand the cruelty of the Dark Lord Sauron. The pain and misery that he put the people of Middle Earth through was trivial compared to how he treated the dragons.

On the fourth night of the journey while Hegda was watching the hobbit feed his pony, she heard an all too familiar and frightening sound. It was the sound of orcs talking to each other and it was way too close for comfort. Bilbo heard it too. Being unfamiliar with orcs he did not know what was happening but he was uneasy regardless. He asked Hegda if she knew what was going on. Hegda ignored his question, got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes trying to hear what the orcs might be saying. When she opened them again her pupils appeared as dark slits. With her dragon eyes she could see the foul orcs below. There were twelve of them and they were looking back at the company. A shiver ran down her spine.

The sound of Bilbo's voice caused her to turn her attention away from the orcs. She turned around hoping that her eyes had returned to normal and Bilbo had not noticed her dragon eyes but Bilbo was too busy getting teased by Fili and Kili. They were not helping Bilbo's nerves by joking about night raids by orcs. Hegda was about to lash out at them when Thorin stepped in and put the brothers back in their place.

"Thorin has cause more than most to hate Orcs." the old Dwarf said catching Hegda's attention. She noticed Thorin standing a few feet away from her staring off into the distance. She quickly turned her head away to hide her dragon eyes. She wasn't quite sure that they were gone yet.

She listened as Balin continued, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first." Hegda smiled as she imagined a great bloody battle, "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler."

Hegda did not miss the hatred in Thorin's face at the defiler's name.

Balin continued, "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him."

Hegda watched Thorin, he stood silent and emotionless. The wind gently blew passed him. Hegda thought to herself, _"As if his good looks weren't enough it's as if nature itself is helping him to look more heroic. What a joke."_

Balin continued his story. He explained how the young dwarf prince Thorin bravely fought the pale orc alone with only an oaken branch as a shield. _"So that's how he got the name Oakenshield,"_ Hegda thought.

Balin then said how the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. He told of how Thorin bravely rallied the troops and together they defeated the orcs. The victory came at a great cost. Many Dwarves were killed. "Beyond the count of grief," in Balin's words.

He recounted how Thorin stood on a hill looking out over the battlefield, "I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call king."

Hegda choked back a laugh. She looked over at Thorin expecting to see a look of arrogance on his face instead what she saw surprised her. It was not arrogance but grief and humility that filled his face. There was more to this dwarf king then Hegda thought.

She turned her attention once again toward the orcs and noticed that they were retreating. _"What were they after?"_ she wondered. That night she had gained a little respect for the king in exile.

* * *

><p><strong>LadyKatherine29:<strong> Thank you so much for your reviews. They are really inspiring me to keep writing this story. I truly appreciate them! :)

**To all my shadow readers:** I see you guys hiding. Please take the time to write a review. They really do help.

**~JFDragonFire**


	9. Chapter 8: Rain of Memories

**Was thinking of writing a prequel about Smaug's past. What do you guys think?**

**Chapter 8: Rain of Memories**

* * *

><p>The company was awakened in the middle of the night by a driving rainstorm. They scurried around gathering up their belongings and took refuge under some nearby trees. The trees offered little protection. This time of the year the trees were just beginning to get their leaves so the raindrops just fell through the buds leaving the company cold and soaked.<p>

It was still raining when the sun rose but they decided to push on. Mud was everywhere. The ponies kicked up mud onto everything. The road was a minefield of puddles scattered all over. After traveling about thirty minutes one of the dwarves blurted out, "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Hegda wondered the same thing.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another Wizard." Gandalf called back.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other Wizards."

"There are five of us." Gandalf replied, "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

He may have hidden it to that point but Bilbo was a curious Hobbit, "And who is the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf explained.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?"

Hegda laughed when she heard Bilbo. She thought,_ "What a silly little hobbit. I don't think he even realized what he just said. I think that's one of the reasons I like him so much."_

Gandalf overlooked the insult in disguise and said, "I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way."

Gandalf continued talking but Hegda ignored him. She just wished that he could or would stop the rain. She hated rain, it reminded her of long ago.

Sauron trained the young dragons how to fight using their claws, teeth, tail, fire, and more. He also trained them how to transform into their human forms. He pitted them against each other and ordered them to kill the weak ones. If a dragon refused he would punish them by starving them or worse. Smaug would not obey Sauron's cruel order. She hated Morgoth's lieutenant. He was unnecessarily barbarous. He thought up new and savage punishments for even the smallest infraction. Smaug was often on the receiving end of his cruelty. Her defiant attitude angered him immensely but no matter how hard he tried, Smaug would not let him break her spirit.

One day Sauron left on important errand for the master. He was gone for a very long time. That was a time of relatively ease for the dragons. During Sauron's absence the young dragons matured and flourished. Some of them even took mates. Smaug also chose a mate. She admired Hudraer's leadership ability and together they would be stronger. Just when the dragons thought that he was gone forever, Sauron returned. He gathered the dragons together to make a startling announcement. The old master was gone from this world and he was now their new master. Smaug felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Surely now, with no one to answer to, he would be even more cruel. He boasted that he now bore a powerful ring made of gold. It had the power to render any dragon defenseless. None of the dragons dared to imagine what he was going to do to them next.

Hegda's daydream was interrupted by the sound of Bilbo complaining. He was riding next to Gandalf saying something about how he wished he was home in his warm house sitting in his armchair near a roaring fire. She cursed the rain and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. She wished that she could change into her dragon form. The feel of the rain soaking through her armor to her bare skin made her feel uncomfortable.

Her mind returned to her memories. The day Sauron came back black clouds filled the sky and a deluge of water poured down. After hearing Sauron's frightening revelation, Smaug believed that there would never be a sunny day again. That was why she hated rain so much. It reminded her of the beginning of the worst period of time in her life.

_"Why did I even bother to do this?"_ she wondered miserably, _"I could be dry and comfortable laying in my mountains of gold right now. This better be worth it."_

"Dragon slayer." Thorin called from a distance, "Keep up or we will leave you behind."

Hegda looked up. She hadn't even realized that she stopped her horse. She urged Auki to catch up as she called back to him with more than a little annoyance, "I do have a name Thorin. It is Hegda remember?"

"Alright, Hegda." He said as he turned his pony around and continued ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write a prequel about Smaug's past? Please give feedback.<strong>

**~JFDragonFire**


	10. Chapter 9: Revelation

Sorry I didn't post on Tuesday like usual. I've been so busy this week.

As an apology this chapter is longer.

**Chapter 9: Revelation**

* * *

><p>The rain continued to fall the whole day and into the next. When the sun finally came out, the dwarves were overjoyed. They played and splashed in the mud puddles. They sang loudly and danced like obnoxious fools.<p>

The only dwarf who remained calm was Thorin. He did little to hide his annoyance at his fellow dwarves' ridiculous behavior. Hegda watched in amusement and thought about how easy it would be to wipe them all out. Gandalf looked almost as amused as she was. Bilbo didn't even attempt to mask his contempt and horror.

Hegda caught up to Bilbo and asked, "Are you alright Bilbo?"

His brow wrinkled and a look of disapproval crossed his face, "These dwarves have no decency. They were just as boisterous when they were at my house before you and Thorin arrived. They threw my mother's plates around and all but destroyed the plumbing in my bathroom."

"Why did you come on this adventure young hobbit? You are so out of your element."

Bilbo scrunched his face in thought for a moment then replied, "I'm not really sure. I noticed the unsigned contract sitting on my table and signed it on an impulse. I'm surely regretting it now."

"Trust me, things will get much better once we reach the mountain." Hegda said cheerfully flashing her toothy grin.

"Why do you say that?" Bilbo asked tilting his head curiously.

"Well for one thing the journey will almost be over and you will get paid massive amounts of gold for your assistance. Second, we wouldn't have to be around these irritating dwarves." Hegda's eyes flashed dangerously, "Third, I get to fight and finally get my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Bilbo asked a little nervous. Hegda ignored the question smiled and rode ahead.

The dwarves continued their ridiculous behavior even after the company stopped for the night. Hegda's anger welled up inside of her and she was tempted to transform and kill them all just to get some peace and quiet. Thorin, who usually assigned tasks such as finding food, starting a fire and taking care of the ponies, left the group simply stating that he was going hunting.

Hegda silently followed him. She too had to get away before she lost her temper. She remained unnoticed till she accidentally stepped on a twig making a loud crack.

"Who is there?" Thorin asked with a tinge of angry surprise in his voice. When Hegda stepped out into the open he huffed, "What do you want dragon-slayer?"

"We talked about this yesterday, call me Hegda." she said. Then walking over to him she said, "I'm just curious, usually you give orders and watch while the dwarves busy themselves, but tonight you're hunting. Why is that?"

Thorin sighed. Her endless questions aggravated him but he couldn't avoid answering her if they were going to be traveling together for the next few months. He answered, "Because, even though they are my kin, I am not like them. I find their behavior childish and fatuous. I get no joy from such behavior. I find my peace when I am alone. I needed to get away for a while."

Hegda smiled, "I think we have just found something we have in common. Do you mind if I join you? I could use some time away too." Hegda also wanted to take the opportunity to gather more information about her opponent.

"Do you know how to hunt?"

Hegda smiled her toothy grin. Was he really serious? Of course she could hunt. She was hunting when he was still an infant. She responded, "Probably even better than you."

"We'll see about that." Thorin answered. Hegda could tell that he held back a smile accepting her challenge.

They each had set up a snare in a different area. Then they sat together as they waited.

"Hegda, something has been on my mind since we met. Why have I never heard of your people until I met you? Surely if they were renowned dragon hunters I would have known about them." Thorin asked.

Hegda sighed, he was definitely smarter than the rest of the brainless dwarves. "Probably because there are very few of us left now. Many of my kind were killed when my husband betrayed us to our enemy."

Thorin looked shocked. She had never mentioned that she had a husband let alone that he was a traitor. He asked, "Who is your enemy?"

Hegda looked at him. She needed to answer his question revealing only what she wanted him to know. When he asked if it was Smaug she looked down and answered, "I am on this journey to find answers and also to seek revenge."

She almost laughed. He was totally convinced that she was human to the point where he thought her enemy was Smaug, herself. She thought how ironic it was that her ability to make him believe she was human was the product of the very being she hated most of all, Sauron.

Thorin thought it better to change the subject. She looked uncomfortable discussing it. "Tell me dragon slayer, do you really have experience killing dragons or are you deceiving me about that?" he asked.

"Yes, I actually do. I did not deceive you when I said I killed three." Hegda answered defensively.

Thorin wanted to let the subject drop but his curiosity got the best of him so he asked cautiously, "You mentioned you had a husband. So you were married?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. He betrayed me and all of my kind for a promise of great wealth. I killed him myself to help protect my kin." She answered in a false sad tone even though she really felt no sadness at all.

"I'm sorry." Thorin said quietly.

"Don't be. Hudrear deserved everything he got." She said. As much as she tried to conceal her anger she could not. She hated her former mate for his betrayal.

Not wanting to further upset her Thorin ended the conversation. They talked about other things as they passed the time while waiting for a hapless victim to enter their traps. They discussed how the journey had gone so far and about some of Thorin's travels. Finally Hegda got up saying, "We should check our traps now."

Since each trap contained a few rabbits they agreed that their contest ended in a draw. As they walked back to their camp Hegda couldn't help but feel that it was the first time she really felt a connection with the dwarf king.

* * *

><p>These next few weeks are going to be very busy for me. I will try to update when I can.<p>

**Please write a review. I like to know what my fans think.**

If you are interested please check out my other fan fiction: **The Exiled Prince and the Half-Blood**

**~JFDragonFire**


	11. Chapter 10: Hidden Treasure

**Chapter 10: Hidden Treasure**

* * *

><p>The dwarves settled down while Hegda and Thorin hunted. However Bilbo still felt as if he was on the verge of a breakdown. His nerves were shattered by the ridiculous behavior of the dwarves. He longed for the peace and quiet he had left behind at the Shire.<p>

Thorin and Hegda returned to camp with the rabbits. He handed them to Bombur who proceeded to make a delicious rabbit stew of them. Although Hegda preferred her meals less seasoned and bloodier, she had to admit that Bombur's cooking was exceptional. She was so hungry she ate two bowls full.

Hegda and Thorin kept to themselves the rest of the evening. Thorin sat propped up against the trunk of a large tree a few yards away from the group. He stared into the darkness deep in thought about the conversation he had with Hegda and about the coming days.

Hegda sat by the fire with hers arms wrapped around her knees. She too was thinking about the conversation she had with Thorin. It had been a long time since she had told anyone about her traitor mate. It was a bit unsettling to share that part of her life with Thorin. She had not meant to. It just kind of slipped out. Bofur came over to try to talk to her but she ignored him. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. She was also planning on what to do when the time came for her to reveal her true identity and how she would end this quest to steal what was most precious to her. She thought long into the night before falling into a fitful slumber.

The next day was clear and beautiful. The sun was shining most of the day, the birds were singing and everything was finally dry. The dwarves behaved themselves which Hegda was thankful for. If she had to endure another day of their stupidity and she would've ripped them to shreds without a single regret.

She rode alongside Bilbo talking with him. Hegda thought that other than the old wizard and Thorin, he was the only one who had any common sense. He was also the one she felt most comfortable talking to. They somehow ended up discussing ales and how the hobbits were experts at making it.

"When this journey is over you must come to The Green Dragon, I insist. It's the best ale in all Middle Earth," said Bilbo with much pride.

Such a simple minded creature. Hegda grinned, "I'll take you up on that. Supposing we-"

She cut her sentence short. She could sense a small stash of treasure was somewhere close and seemed to be getting closer and closer. "Excuse me Bilbo," she said riding ahead, slowing just behind Thorin.

Within a few minutes she could feel the treasure was right in front of her. Every nerve tingled and she felt as if she was on fire. She had to find that treasure and nothing or no one was going get in her way.

Directly in front of them was an old abandoned home. Under her breath she whispered, "We'll camp here for the night."

A moment later Thorin stopped and turned to the company announcing that they would rest there for the night. He didn't know why he said that because there was plenty of daylight left but something convinced him that they must stop.

"But Thorin, It's not even suppertime." Balin protested.

Thorin ignored him and dismounted saying, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

As Thorin continued to bark orders at the dwarves Hegda dismounted Auki and walked over to the collapsing building. She had to find the treasure. It was as if it was calling her name begging her to discover its whereabouts. When she stepped into the house Gandalf was already looking around muttering something about a family that used to live there.

Gandalf then called out, "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

_"I won't let that happen. Not until I find the treasure hoard,"_ Hegda thought with a smile. She pretended to be occupied but silently she listened to the wizard's words. She was becoming increasingly anxious that they might abandon this place before she could find the hidden treasure. If Thorin decided they would move on she would have to step in and use her dragon spell to manipulate his thoughts to match hers. She had many tricks up her sleeve that she had not yet revealed. There was no way she was leaving without the treasure. She smiled at how cunning she was.

Thorin sounded defiant, "I told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Gandalf asked, "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

Hegda silently watched as Thorin answered, "I do not need their advice."

Gandalf mentioned how Lord Elrond could help them read the map. Anger flooded Thorin's face, "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing."

Hegda smiled,_ "He has a great dislike of Elves. I can possibly use that to my advantage."_

At least Hegda didn't have to worry about Thorin following Gandalf's advice. Thorin and Gandalf were still debating when Hegda walked away. She had heard enough to know that they would be staying the night. A few minutes later she saw Gandalf stormed off saying something about seeking company of the only one who had any sense, himself.

Hegda did her best to act normal but the thought of finding the nearby treasure kept nagging at her. What was it doing here in the low hills anyways?

The next few hours were torturous to the dragon. She had finally had enough. She stood up, walked over to Thorin and stated, "I'm going to have a look around." He simply ignored her.

Hegda was having a hard time pin pointing exactly where the treasure was. She could sense it was very near but in her human form her senses were weaker making it harder for her to tell exactly where it was hidden. It had grown dark and she had to resort to using her dragon eyes. With her enhanced vision she spotted some sort of opening in the rocks ahead. She proceeded to the mouth of the foul smelling cave.

Hegda walked in and closed her eyes. She ignored the smell and concentrated on the warm feeling of the gold and other precious items that surrounded her. She soaked it all in. It almost felt like home. For the first time since she began this journey she missed Erebor with it's towering mountains of gold.

The peace she felt was short lived. It was interrupted by the sound of battle. She opened her eyes and saw a weapon that was frighteningly familiar to her race. Quickly she grabbed it, left the cave, and followed the noise. It wasn't long before the sounds ceased and she was close enough to see a campfire. Quietly she approached and saw three trolls tying the dwarves and hobbit up.

Hegda looked at her weapon and thought, _"Nobody is going to kill those dwarves unless it's me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to write a review. Feedback always helps. :)<strong>

I wrote a sneak peek for a Thor and Frozen crossover that I will eventually be writing if anyone is interested. It's called:** Freezing Asgard**

**~JFDragonFire**


	12. Chapter 11: Troll Encounter

This chapter strays from the movie a little. **I will rewrite the fight scene this weekend. I feel that it doesn't capture everything that I want it to.**

**INSPIRATION FOR HEGDA'S SWORD: **Six Dragon Head Double Blade Sword on Amazon.

**Chapter 11: Troll Encounter**

* * *

><p>Hegda watched the scene in silence for a while. She was curious to see how the dwarves would handle the predicament they now found themselves in. If the trolls continued to have upper hand she would step in. The dwarves moaned and complained trying to convince their captors to let them go. Their pleas fell on deaf ears. There was no way the trolls would release their dinner.<p>

Hegda was surprised by the cunning that Bilbo showed. The clever hobbit saw that it was nearly dawn. It was a well-known fact that trolls turned to stone at daybreak. Bilbo, the sly little hobbit, tried to delay the devouring of the dwarves by telling the trolls that the dwarves were infected with worms. The dwarves, of course, denied it at first. Thorin, the only dwarf with a brain, knew what Bilbo was doing. He signaled to the others to agree with Bilbo.

The trolls started to argue about what to do with their captives, whether to cook them or squash them into jelly. One picked up Kili by his hair and mentioned something about eating his juicy innards.

Hegda sprang from the safety of her hiding spot. "Not if I have a say in the matter!" she yelled.

The surprised trolls turned towards her and the one holding Kili said, "Oo's this?"

Holding up her double blade sword in front of her she growled, "Put him down now!"

"Or what?"

Hegda could feel the excitement building. Finally she had a reason to fight. She could feel her dragon eyes flashing. She had to calm herself before her true identity was revealed. "I'll kill you."

The troll holding Kili dropped him and all three trolls faced her. She grinned and channeled her fire energy into the weapon. The razor sharp blades turned bright red from the intense heat. These special swords were forged by Sauron for the dragons to use while in their human forms. It funneled their energy into the blades making the weapon more lethal.

Hegda sprang into action. She ran towards one of the clumsy trolls, crouched down, spun around and sliced and scorched his feet at the same time. The troll howled in pain and hopped away holding his smoking foot all the while. The other two came at her from either side. They backed her into a corner against a rock. She grinned and pulled the handle of the sword apart splitting the sword into two individual blades. She waited until they were close enough to smell their foul breath. With one swift movement she turned, ran up the face of the rock, flipped upside down and sliced the ugly faces of both trolls at the same time.

The trolls skulked away in pain with blood dripping from their burnt flesh. Hegda landed softly on her feet behind them. Her toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. The dwarves watched in amazement from their captivity at her speed and accuracy. Whatever doubts Thorin had once had about her claim to be a dragon slayer were now put to rest. He had no doubt that she had indeed killed three dragons.

The trolls had gathered their senses. One of the injured trolls growled to his companion, "That weapon looks just like one of from our cave."

"And if it is?" Hegda asked. She was having so much fun toying with these stupid creatures. She put the handle of the two blades back together making it a double blade sword again.

"Thief! We'll kill you and eat you!" another troll shouted.

"I think you already tried that." she retorted.

"Who are you? I've never met a human who can move like you." the troll asked.

"I'm a wild beast," Hegda replied, "and I'm just getting started."

As quick as lightening she was in front of them, behind them, above them, and beside them slicing each troll as she spun around. Every cut from the hot blades seared the trolls' skin. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled the air around them. Soon all three of them were on the ground. Hegda jumped and landed on the tall rock triumphantly surveying the damage she had wrought.

Licking the bloodied blades she said sarcastically, "And here you said you were going to eat me. You stupid creatures can't even touch me."

In a last attempt to save what little dignity they had left the three trolls stood up. They looked at Hegda and then bickered amongst themselves about who this deranged woman was.

Hegda took the opportunity to finally rid the group of the pesky trolls. "Here is where I say farewell," she said raising her weapon above her head and channeling massive amounts of her fire energy into the blade that was pointing at the ground. "The dawn will take you all," she said as she slammed the weapon into the rock below her.

The rock cracked in half with a thunderous noise that shook the ground. She jumped off to the side and watched as the sunlight hit each troll turning him into stone. The confused dwarves let out a cheer and pronounced Hegda their new hero.

When all was finished and the dwarves were untied. Gandalf finally showed up. He had gotten back to camp and discovered everyone gone. He pieced together all the clues and figured out what had happened.

Hegda led the company to the troll cave she had found. Although she was not necessarily happy about sharing her new found treasure she knew that they would need the unique weapons hidden there in case they came upon any more dangerous characters. She did not want to chance the dwarves getting killed by anyone other than herself. That would take to fun out of her little game.

Inside the cave Gandalf grabbed two Elvish blades, one for Thorin and one for himself. Thorin protested at first when Gandalf offered him the weapon but finally took it. In the meantime some of the dwarves busied themselves by burying a small chest of the treasure. Dwalin looked over at them in dismay. Hegda couldn't bear to see the others groping at her riches so she sat outside the cave cleaning troll blood from her sword.

"So I assume you got that weapon from this cave," Thorin said walking up beside her.

"I did. I stumbled across this cave while I was walking around," she answered. She finished cleaning the double bladed sword and held it out to inspect it. The two blades were about 18 inches long and there was a dragon head on the guard of each one. She then pulled the handle apart and handed one of the blades to Thorin.

He held it in his fist swinging it around to test it. When he handed it back to Hegda he asked, "Where did you learn to fight with such a strange weapon? I have never come across one like this but you seemed quite accomplished with it."

Putting the hilts of the two swords back together she replied, "These swords were some of the many weapons that were specially forged for my people. I learned how to use this and many weapons through intense life or death training." Thorin still had many questions especially about the power of the weapon to burn flesh. He was just about to ask her about it when the rest of the group emerged from the cave.

Gandalf handed Bilbo a long Elvish dagger which made a perfect sword for the small Hobbit. The wizard explained how it glowed blue when orcs or goblins were nearby.

Bilbo hesitated, "I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

What the old Wizard just told the Hobbit really shocked the dragon. She never heard such a thing. For her it was kill or be killed, there was no sparing lives. How odd.

As Gandalf walked away Bilbo unsheathed the sword and looked at it in awe.

"The Wizard is much wiser than I thought." Hegda said watching Bilbo.

He was about to say something when Thorin hollered, "Something's coming."

Everyone armed themselves and prepared to fight. Suddenly giant rabbits jumped out into the open pulling a sled with a man wearing a brown robe. He was screaming something about thieves and murderers.

"Radagast." Gandalf said stepping forward as the sled stopped in front of them.

_"Great,"_ Hegda thought, _"Another kook."_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too early to do a fan art cover photo contest?<strong>

I'm not the best at writing a fight scene so I hope this chapter was ok. **Please write comments on how I could improve for next time I write a fight scene.**

**~JFDragonFire**


	13. Chapter 12: The Brown Wizard

**I added some stuff to the prologue a few weeks ago.**

A chapter dedicated to our favorite crazy Brown Wizard! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: The Brown Wizard**

* * *

><p>After some unnecessary introductions and meaningless small talk Radagast and Gandalf walked away from the group. It seemed that the disheveled wizard had something important to discuss with Gandalf. Hegda followed them making sure not to be noticed by hiding behind some bushes on a rocky hill above them. She wanted to hear what Radagast had to say. He may act like a silly child but he was still a powerful wizard and not many things could make a wizard so distraught.<p>

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf." Radagast said peering around nervously. His eyes turned toward the direction of Hegda's hiding spot. She ducked lower. Did he know she was there? Turning his attention back to Gandalf he continued, "A darkness has fallen over it."

_"Darkness? Could this be what I've been sensing?"_ Hegda wondered.

The brown wizard kept talking, "Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs."

"Webs?" Gandalf blurted out, "What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or I am not a Wizard."

_"Ungoliant!"_ Hegda recognized that name. She thought a minute trying to remember more. She gasped in horror. _"She was an ally Morgoth before she disappeared. This can't be good."_ A chill went down her spine.

Hegda listened more intently as Radagast said, "I followed their trail. They came from Dul Guldur."

The news only got worse. Dul Guldur was Sauron's old stronghold. Could what Hegda feared most actually be happening?

"Dul Guldur? But that old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf mumbled.

The Brown Wizard shook his head, "No, Gandalf, 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of and ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

Radagast continued. He told about entering the fortress and almost being struck down by some kind of transparent being.

What Hegda heard next terrified her. "I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a necromancer, has come."

Radagast trembled at the memory and Gandalf offered him his pipe to calm the poor brown wizard's nerves. After a small drag on the pipe Radagast was calm enough to continue so Gandalf asked him, "A Necromancer? Are you sure?"

Radagast pulled a sword wrapped up in cloth from his cloak claiming it was left behind by the spirit that attacked him. Gandalf unwrapped the sword. Hegda shuddered. It was a Morgul Blade, a sort of long dagger that is not from the world of the living.

Hegda's heart pounded and fear threatened to overtake her. There was always the possibility of Sauron returning because the One Ring was never destroyed. Had the time come? Hegda's game suddenly took on a seriousness that she had not counted on.

Gandalf left his shaken comrade to join the rest of the company, tucking the blade into his cloak.

"You can show yourself now." Radagast said looking in Hegda's direction.

She stood up and jumped off the small rock cliff, landing next to him without as much as a slight stumble. Radagast was amazed at her sure-footedness.

"Did you know I was there the whole time if so why didn't you say anything?" Hegda asked.

"Because, I have an acute sense of the feelings of all creatures. You are no different...Dragon."

Startled, Hegda asked "What did you say?"

"The moment I saw you I knew there was something different about you. It didn't take long for your true identity to reveal itself to me. You may be able to fool the others, 'dragon slayer' but not me," the Brown Wizard said in a wistful tone.

In an instant Hegda jumped at him grabbing his neck. Her long claws dug into his flesh as she shoved him into the rock cliff that had been her hiding place. Cracks formed in the stones around Radagast from the force of the push.

She activated her Dragon sight, turning her pupils to slits, bared her teeth and hissed, "Those rabbits of yours look mighty tasty. If you tell anyone of my true identity I will rip them open, pull out their innards, cook them with my fire breath, and delight in eating them right in front of you. I will kill everyone in this company, and make you watch as I burn down your precious Greenwood. Do you understand Wizard?"

Radagast struggled against her tight grip. Only when she loosened it a little was he able to speak, "I can see your inner turmoil. You're angry and scared and full of regrets. Tell me why did you join these dwarves on their quest?"

"To pass the time and get revenge." She hissed.

"There's more to it than that. You're searching for something that you long for. What is it?" The Wizard asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Releasing him Hegda turned away. It was very unsettling to have him read her emotions. Finally she stated, "I have no reason to tell you. You're just a crazy old man."

"All creatures have a tale. Tell me, what is it in yours that has caused you so much pain? There is no hiding it from me, I can sense it."

Hegda's demeanor changed. She felt a sense of comfort in the old wizard. There was something about him that made her almost need to tell him the truth. Perhaps he wasn't as crazy as she thought. She whispered with a deep sadness, "It's a long story."

"Well we have some time and I am a willing listener. Come now." He gestured for her to join him on a fallen log.

He had just sat down ready for her to pour out her whole sad story when they were disrupted by loud howls coming from a distance and getting closer.

"Perhaps another time Radagast." Hegda said deactivating her Dragon sight and walking towards the rest of the company.

Radagast watched her walk away, his heart filled with pity for the poor tormented creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas about a theme song for this story? If so, please write them in a review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LadyKatherine29:<strong> The tasty rabbits part was inspired by your comment a few chapters ago. :)

Thank you guys for your reviews, follows, and favorites!

Hello Shadow Readers! I see you guys hiding. Thank you all for reading my story! ;)

**~JFDragonFire**


	14. Two New Characters!

I deleted the "chapter" with the drawing contest and replaced it with this.

**Introducing these two great characters created by LadyKatherine29**

Thank you **LadyKatherine29** for these two wonderful characters you made! I am truly honored! They are fantastic!

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Isilme Lodtyn (Twilight Elf)

**Race:** Half Elf Half Dunedain

**Age:** 100 years old

**Residence:** Somewhere north of Rivendell

**Appearance:** 5'10 and 155 lbs of lean muscle. Long Brown hair with hints of purple in it. Eye color: Deep cornflower blue. Skin tone: pale. Clothing: leather pants, boots, Basical female ranger outfit. Fit for staying warm in cold northern areas. Mithril arm covers with ingravings. A set of blue jewl stub ear rings, and a pendant in the shape of a tree with a cresent moon above it. And one sliver ring with one blue pillow shaped.

**Weapons and skills:** Long Bow. B*** crestant sword. Grapling hook with chain. Three throwing knifes that have been coated with poison. Fighting style is more ambush/gorilla warfare. Likes long distant ranged fighting best. Is skilled at hand to hand and fights dirty when ever possible. Skilled at reading people/situations. Enjoys causing mischief and a little random chaos. Is able to speak and see nature spirits. Also carries all the same gear. Ropes, fire making tools, herbs, poisons, all that stuff.

**About: **Enjoys causing mischief and a little random chaos. Has known to plot with fairies or anyone else who enjoys a pranks. Can hunt and cook her own food. Loves to cook actual, is found of trying out diffrent means of cooking. Is more meat eater than most elves, but also enjoys veggies as well. Is extremely fond of good story tellers. Is basically a combination of Ranger/Rouge/Herbalist. Has long standing distant for all things that work for Morgoth. Dislikes dwarves, as several have tried to cheat her. Out of promised payments, only to find out how bad an idea that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Mist Ravenfrost

**Race: **Fairy Dragon

**Age: **125 years old

**Residence:** Rivendell

**Appearance:**

Dragon Form: Cornflower blue scales with white accents. Peal colored wings and green eyes. A short bit of light blue hair on her head. White claws and a white tip on her tail. 9 inchs tall weights 5 pounds.

Fairy Form: 6 inches tall, with pale skin with blue tint to it. Eyes and hair remain the same. Long her hair goes down to the middle of her back.

**Skills:** Has talents with water, wind and able to make small water or wind funnels. Doesn't breath fire, but a stream of watery steam. Very hot steam. Hot enough to burn metals.

**About**: Highly mischievous with a childish love of life. Enjoys snatching butter and other treats from the kitchens. Also chases down mice, birds and other small animals to eat. Only when unable to get at any of the roast meats in the kitchens. Prefers to be feed, but is a decent hunter. Doesn't mind veggies, but considers them editable holders for meats, cheese and other messy foods. Loves to sneak small gems, rings, and bits of soft fabrics out of Elrond's home as well. Has a rather large horde for such a small dragon/fairy. Very proud of her horde. Has spent nearly whole life in Rivendale, but has traveled a bit of the surounding areas. Has wanted to go farther, but isn't about to get in over her head nor without tasty meat rolls. Hates smell things such as trolls, orcs, anything unwashed or vile like the giant spiders in the Greenwood. Lives with the other fairies, gnomes, etc. She is fairly happy. But is always wants to explore, or meet a larger dragon. A more dragon/dragon. Very friendly with others of her kind, doesn't like stupid beings. Well stupid by her standards. That being anyone who makes her mad. Or steals the food she has claimed as hers. No matter that she's stealing the food from the people who cooked it. A pleasent and loyal friend to those she picks as friends. Bad enemy to anyone who crosses her.

* * *

><p>Still waiting on any drawings for the drawing contest. It is: Draw your favorite scene. If you do I will give you a list of rewards that have to do with the story to choose from.<p>

**Thanks again LadyKatherine29!** I love them and can't wait to add them to the story!

**Update:** I might not get the chance to write for a few weeks. I'm pretty busy with conventions, retreats and anything else you can think of. Please forgive me.

**~JFDragonFire**


	15. Chapter 13: The Escape

Please forgive any spelling errors. The app I use for spell check doesn't want to work.

* * *

><p><strong><span>GREAT NEWS! <span>**

**DONOVAN94 MADE A PREVIEW FOR THIS STORY!**

**THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE, YOU MUST ALL WATCH IT! :)**

* * *

><p>Hegda walked toward the rest of the company. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow creeping up behind them. Instantly her dragon sense kicked in.<p>

"Watch out, it's a Warg!" she yelled to Bilbo just as the creature jumped over the little Hobbit's head and landed on one of the hapless dwarves.

The others quickly dispatched it with their axes and swords, causing black blood to ooze from it's many wounds. Another Warg arrived behind Thorin and jumped into action. Before it could do any harm Kili shot it with an arrow. The large creature fell beside Thorin snapping at him with it's enormous jaws. Hegda jumped in and slashed it's head off with one of her heated blades. Its blood formed a black puddle around its severed head.

"Warg scouts," Dwalin growled in disgust, "which means an orc pack is not far behind. We must get out of here."

Gandalf and Thorin bickered about how the orcs knew their location and whether or not Thorin told anybody. It was then that Hegda sensed a strange presence to her left. She glanced over and caught a glimpse of a small, scaly, blue tail with a white tip. She wanted to investigate it further but Dwalin pulled her away saying that they were leaving.

"Yes, Let's get out of here." Hegda said looking at both Thorin and Gandalf, "While you two are bickering the Warg pack is getting closer. Something tells me we should head this way." She pointed to the area where she saw the strange creature.

"We can't!" Ori yelled as he ran, arms waving frantically towards the group, "We have no ponies! They bolted."

"I'll draw them off," the crazy Brown Wizard declared.

"These are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf stated, "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgabel rabbits." Radagast said, "I'd like to see them try."

The howling continued growing louder as Radagast mounted his sled and ran off.

"Follow me, we must go this way." Hegda said with confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" an irritated Gandalf asked.

"I believe I saw a creature here who can help us. It's not showing itself yet but I know it's there."

"What sort of creature?" Thorin asked. " Why should we trust you? For all I know you could be leading us into a trap."

"You need to trust me. If this creature is what I think it is it will be a great help to us. Please quickly you must come this way!"

Thorin signaled to the others to follow Hegda. As they ran everyone caught sight of a blue flash flying from tree to tree. It led them to a flat plain where a girl was waiting. The creature finally revealed itself when it landed on the girl's arm.

"A Fairy Dragon!" Hegda said awed by it's beauty, "They are creature's of light."

The girl smiled at the company, "You have a Warg pack on your heals. Follow me and I will lead you to a safe place."

"How can we trust you?" Thorin growled.

Hegda let out a deep sign and thought, _"This dwarf is the most stubborn creature ever."_

"This is Isilme Lodtyn, she is part Dunedain and she knows these lands better than any of us." Gandalf said.

"At least the old wizard has some sense," Hegda said to herself.

"Good, let's go." Isilme said as the dragon jumped in the air. The girl ran off toward the east.

The small dragon let out a high pitched squeal and followed after her. Left with no other choice Thorin and the rest of the company headed out behind their new ally. Radagast and his rabbits were doing a great job at keeping the Wargs occupied. They were darting all around the plains making sharp turns without capsizing but they made a mistake and almost crossed paths with the company. Isilme was able to find a place for everyone to hide.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked.

"To you're death." Isilme answered with a smile playing on Thorin's lack of trust.

When the Wargs were no longer close they continued to follow the girl. Once again Radagast almost crossed paths with them. They all leaned against giant rocks to conceal themselves but they could hear a Warg above them. Kili shot it a couple of time with arrows but it's squeals were loud enough to catch the attention of the Wargs chasing Radagast. They ran as fast as they could but soon the Wargs surrounded them.

Isilme pulled out a long bow and yelled, "Mist lead them on. I'll take care of this till help arrives."

"Yes." The dragon said. "There's a secret passage this way."

"I'll help you." Hegda said pulling out her double-bladed sword. Within seconds it turned red from the heat she channeled through it.

"And you are?" Isilme asked. She knew of very few creatures that could heat up a sword like that.

"A dragon-slayer. These Wargs are nothing compared what I have fought in the past."

"Thanks to Mist's loud squeal earlier the elves should've been notified. They'll be here in a few minutes. In the mean time I am glad to have you by my side."

The Wargs attacked without hesitation. Isilme and Hegda worked together to kill a few but some did get past. The dwarves began to panic.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where's the dragon and Gandalf?" Dori yelled desperately.

"They've abandoned us!" Dwalin replied.

Isilme and Hegda slowly retreated toward the dwarves, there were to many Wargs spread out.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled.

Hegda noticed Bilbo holding his sword, ready to fight. She almost laughed, the sword looked so foreign in his unskilled hobbit hands.

The Dragon and Gandalf popped up from between two giant rocks "This way you fools!" Mist yelled.

The dwarves ran and jumped down into the passage one by one. Thorin waited for each one to enter before entering the safe-haven himself. The only one dwarf who refused to move was Kili. He continued to shoot arrows at the Wargs until Thorin called to him to retreat.

Once everyone jumped in Isilme said, "Go, you belong with you're company."

"What about you and the dragon?" Hegda asked, mostly concerned about the fairy dragon.

There was a horn in the distance. Isilme smiled, "The Elves are almost here. Mist and I can handle this now."

"Alright." Hegda said as she jumped into the narrow rocky passage way.

They could hear a battle going on above them and a dead orc fell into a passage with an arrow in his heart. Thorin plucked the arrow, glared at Gandalf and complained about Elves. Before Gandalf could say anything to the stubborn dwarf Dwalin yelled something about whether or not to follow the passage.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur yelled back and walked on.

The passage was almost a ravine. It twisted and turned. Some areas were wider than others. Bombur had a hard time getting through the narrower parts but he managed by holding his breath and sucking in his wide belly.

Bilbo looked around in confusion, "Gandalf. Where are we?"

"You can feel it?" The old wizard asked.

"Yes. It feels like...Well, like magic."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic." Gandalf said.

Gloin mentioned that there was light ahead and Gandalf walked toward him.

"The Wizard is right Bilbo." Hegda said from behind the Hobbit. "This is the magic of a ring. One of the three given to the Elves by Sauron. Unlike the other races, the Elves can wield the power of their rings without being corrupted in any way. Lord Elrond uses it to protect his people. We will be safe here."

Without a response Bilbo turned around and walked on. A few minutes later they stepped out of the ravine into a large opening, the great Elvish city lay before them.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said to the company, "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said in awe and wonder, a smile crossing his lips.

By Bilbo's response, Hegda knew that the hobbit would one day wish to make this place his home if she didn't decide to take him for her own.

* * *

><p>Please comment and <strong>check out the preview! :)<strong>

**~Jean Francis**


	16. Chapter 14: Rivendell

Sorry for the long wait. I also apologize for any spelling errors, I tried to catch them all. Also I just notice that some words got deleted when I transferred this over, so if you notice anything, please let me know.

So without further interruptions

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Rivendell<strong>

* * *

><p>The feeling of wonder the group felt at their first glance at Rivendell was short lived. Thorin, who had been quiet and contemplative since arriving, made his thoughts about elves known to Gandalf and they began to argue about the rivalry between the Elves and Dwarves. Hegda was following the two and soon grew tired of their childish bickering. She quickly drew her sword and placed the separated blades against the necks of the startled Wizard and Dwarf.<p>

The quickness and stealth that Hegda displayed surprised them both causing them to immediately stop and look at her as she hissed, "Will you two stop acting like children? We have a quest to complete and we aren't getting any closer with you two constantly butting heads." She put her sword blades back together and returned it to its holder slung across her back.

Thorin grimaced before turning to walk down the steep mountain trail. Gandalf and the group of the rest of the Dwarves followed.

"Is that courage or stupidity that you displayed by challenging the Wizard?" Bilbo asked. He was constantly in awe of her fearlessness. He quite enjoyed her antics.

"Dwarves, Wizards, they are all a nuisance to me. The only one I don't mind having as company on this quest is you, Hobbit." Hegda said walking past him. Bilbo smiled to himself and began to walk just a little taller.

The trail down was narrow and steep. A few of the dwarves slipped but somehow managed not to fall. Hegda wasn't sure if she was disappointed or grateful for that. She allowed Bilbo to walk in front of her and caught him twice when he lost his footing. Once at the bottom, the company crossed a stone bridge that lead to a large round platform.

The discomfort on Thorin's face was obvious and Hegda couldn't help but smile. Bilbo on the other hand was looking around with child - like amazement. Other than his beloved shire, he had never seen a place so beautiful in his entire life. Hegda could tell that he was already entranced by the place.

The company was soon greeted by an Elf who Gandalf called Lindir. While Lindir and Gandalf talked Hegda couldn't help but to hear Thorin whispering to himself about his distrust of the "cursed Elves". Suddenly a shrill horn blast from the distance pierced the peaceful quietness and everyone abruptly turned to see what was happening. A group a elves were arriving came on horseback and proceeded to circle the Dwarves. It was the same Elves they had heard on the road. Apparently they had dispensed with the Wargs. Isilme was with them and Mist was perched on her arm. Mist flew to Hegda and landed onto her outstretched arm. The Dwarves closed ranks, ready to fight.

Gandalf quickly diffused the situation by speaking to the Elf Lord. While Gandalf and the elf lord talked Hegda turned he attention to the Fairy Dragon on her arm.

"I see you made it out alive." Hegda smile rubbing the dragons smooth scales.

"Indeed,did you believe that I wouldn't?" Mist said with a slight hint of pride, "I may not be as strong as you but I have my tricks. Isilme and I make a good team."

After dismounting her horse Isilme walked over to Mist and Hegda, "I see Mist has taken a liking to you. It's rare to gain her trust so quickly."

Hegda chuckled, "Maybe we just have a special connection."

Out of the corner of her eye Hedga examined Isilme. She was well built. Her muscles were well developed by years of battle. Hedga was surprised by the unusual palor of her skin. Her dark black and purple hair made her pale complexion stand out even more. She dressed like a man. Hedga imagined that Isilme would be almost pretty if not for her manish clothing. Hedga's eyes stopped at the interesting pendant around her neck. The tree shaped pendant was topped by a crescent moon. "Humm, I wonder what that means," Hedga thought.

Hedga's examination of Islime was cut short when Gloin hollered, "What is he saying?" speaking about the elf lord. "Does he offer us insult?"

Before Gloin could react Gandalf stepped in front of him answering, "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."

After pausing to regain his composure the dwarf said, "Well...in that case, lead on."

The Dwarves proceeded to follow the Elves. Mist who was still on Hegda's arm whispered, "Would you like to eat with Isilme and I? These Elves only eat plant food. You look like you would enjoy a bit of cured meat. Come join us."

"Thank you, Mist, but I'd like to stay with my company to make sure nothing happens." She didn't want to come back to see her prey slaughtered by someone else thus ending her little game.

Islime and Mist soon left the group and found a table near the outskirts of the city. She never liked to eat green food and the Elves frowned upon anyone eating flesh in their presence. She laid her weapons (a long bow and a grappling hook at the end of a long chain) on a rock close to the table so she could easily reach them if the need arose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they sat to eat Hegda regretted her decision to stay with them. All the Elves served was fruits and vegetables. She needed meat, and by the looks on dwarves faces they were not impressed by the offerings either. Some refused to eat while others greedily stuffed their faces guessing that any food was better than no food. Unlike the Dwarves, however, Hegda could go days, weeks, or even months without eating so she would skip this meal and wait for something better.

Hegda listened while Gandalf, Thorin, and the Elf Lord, whom she now knew was known as Lord Elrond, talked about the blades they obtained from the troll cave.

She noticed Bilbo look at his sword and heard Balin explain, "I wouldn't bother laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

Loosing interest in the conversation Hegda turned her attention back to the three people at the head table just in time to see Thorin excuse himself and leave.

"Thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling, and a lady. Strange traveling companions, Gandalf." Lord Elrond said prying for information.

Hegda looked around at the company while Gandalf was saying the Dwarves were noble, decent folk. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Nori steal something. He noticed her looking at him and quickly looked away. He tucked his ill gotten booty into his vest and turned around said to the Elf playing an unbearably mellow tune on her harp "Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral." For once, Hegda couldn't agree more.

Suddenly, Bofur jumped unto the table and began to sing. It wasn't long before the other Dwarves joined in. It was a happy tune and Hegda enjoyed it until everything got out of hand when the Dwarves started tossing food everywhere.

"Noble and decent indeed", Hegda smirked to herself. Enough was enough, Hegda jumped up to leave and find Mist and Isilme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took her a while but Hedga eventually found the two sitting at their isolated table. She was grateful for her superior eyesight. It was starting to get dark and if not for her extraordinary night vision she might have never found them.

"May I join you?" Hegda asked as she walked up to them. Mist who had transformed into a miniature human smiled at Hedga and made room for her to sit.

"Sure!" Isilme answered, "Are you here for the meat or do you just need a break from those Dwarves?"

Hegda sat down and grabbed some meat. She replied, "Actually, both."

"I can understand why you'd want to get away from those dwarves. They lie and cheat. I've had a few unfavorable deals with them. I personally prefer to stay away from them."

Hegda and Isilme talked while Mist ate quietly. She occasionally glanced at Hegda. Hegda found that she enjoyed Isilme's company and wouldn't mind if she joined the quest. Perhaps then the journey would be bearable. Hedga relished the thought of keeping both Isilme and Bilbo as her pets. They would keep her entertained for many years.

When she finished her meal, Mist stood up, transformed back into her dragon form and grabbed Hegda's hand, "I wanna show you something, come on!"

"You're not coming with us?" Hegda asked Isilme out of politeness.

"No, I have some things I need to take care of outside these borders and I won't return for a few days. I have enjoyed meeting you."

As soon as Isilme moved away from the table, Mist rushed to hug Hegda. "It is such a pleasure to meet a great dragon such as yourself. I have long believed that they were gone and relegated to legend," gushed Mist.

"Shh!" Hegda hissed to Mist, "I am not ready to reveal my true identity." She was annoyed that Mist could have easily unveiled her secret because she was foolish enough to speak loud enough for Isilme to hear if she had been listening.

When she had regained her composure she allowed Mist to lead her to a tiny, hidden cave not far from where they were. In the very back there was a small stockpile of treasure. Hegda smiled at Mist and her tiny treasure. Hegda momentarily felt the need to posses the gleaming pile but the feeling soon passed when she saw Mist's proud expression. Even though a dragon could never own enough treasure, Hegda could not bring herself to steal the tiny dragon's stash.

They left the cave and headed back to Rivendell. Along the way Mist told her new found friend all sorts of stories. When they arrived back at the spot where Hedga left the company it was night and Thorin, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Bilbo were nowhere to be found. Lindir and the other Elves where trying their best to bring the rowdy dwarves under control. They were losing hope. The normally patient Lindir looked as if he was about to have a panic attack.

Feeling a little sorry for the distressed Elves, Hegda told them, "I'll handle this."

She turned towards the out of control Dwarves and yelled, "Everyone sit down! I'm going to tell a story about Dragons that my people passed down through generations."

Upon hearing the words Dragon and story the Dwarves made their way to her and scrambled to get the seats closest to her. Any story could give them clues about their enemy Smaug. The Elves sat as well grateful for the break in the craziness.

Before she began, Hegda noticed a blonde Elf that wasn't present at the dinner sit down. He wore a strange form of armor and held himself with such dignity that he almost looked arrogant.

"Probably some kind of royalty," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Hope it wads was well worth the wait! Please read and review!<p>

For author notes and updates check out my twitter, link is on my fanfiction profile.

~JFDragonFire


	17. Chapter 15: Past and Present

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to post this. This chapter has not been edited, so if you notice any mistakes let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Past and Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Satified that all the dwarves had finally shut up Hegda began, "Long ago, before there was any wars, dragons roamed the far north-east, beyond the borders of Middle Earth. They were an intelligent and innocent race. But after centuries of peace, Morgoth found them. His forces slaughtered those who opposed him and forced the rest into deep underground dungeons. There he selected and bred them as if they were mere animals, making sure to pair up the best qualities. The ancient dragons that live to this day were born in the darkness of those dungeons."<p>

"What did you mean when you said they were innocent?" Ori asked.

Sighing Hegda replied, "Dragons weren't always blood thirsty, gold hungry creatures. Keep listening and you will find out why." Then continued her story, "When dragons were born they were taken to Morgoth to be selected for training. The other, weaker ones were brutally marched to a deserted harsh terrain and left to fend for themselves. Most of the baby dragons died, for they had no hunting or survival skills. The ones who survived the test then received training from Morgoth's lieutenant, Sauron.

Sauron was a cruel leader, he hated training the dragons. Many dragons died from his harsh training methods. But then Morgoth fell and Sauron disappeared for a time. However, when he returned he wielded a powerful weapon that could render any dragon powerless."

"What was this weapon? Where is it now? Maybe we could use it to destroy Smaug." Dwalin bellowed, the others agreed.

"It was lost in the beginning of the third age. Now sit quietly until I'm finished!"

"Now, this weapon not only rendered Dragons powerless but also gave them special abilities. What these abilities were, we do not know but we do know that they allowed the Dragons to hide among Saurons enemies and strike when the time was right. Sauron pitted Dragons against each other and ordered the stronger one to kill its weaker opponent. If it disobeyed, he tortured them. Through the training, Dragon's learned to fight and stay hidden from enemies until they finished their final breath, making it almost impossible to kill one."

One Dwarf tried to speak but Hegda ignored him and continued, "The abilities the weapon gave the Dragon also had a rebound. Dragons became selfish creatures and began to crave things they considered valuable, such as gold and precious gems. Sauron used that weakness to his advantage in an attempt to eliminate the weaker Dragons. The Dragons soon chose sides and fought for freedom, some fought for freedom from Saurons control while others fought for the riches Sauron promised. Many Dragons were killed, but one powerful and stubborn Dragon who hated Sauron lead the ones fighting for freedom to victory. The final victory ended when that Dragon killed its mate on the opposing side. The Dragons were finally free and Sauron left them seeing them as a failed experiment."

"So how does that whole story have anything to do with Smaug?" Gloin asked.

"Lust for gold still runs in a Dragons blood and it will remain there until the weapon is destroyed. There are those who chose to act upon the lust while others stay out of reach. My people had promised to eliminate any Dragons who became a threat to Middle Earth. That promise still holds true, and that is why I'm here."

After realizing that Hegda finished her story, the Dwarves quietly whispered amongst themselves and discussed different parts of the story. Tired of their presence, Hegda left the group. A mural caught her eye earlier and she wanted to further investigate it. It didn't take her long to find it. The mural was a picture of Sauron and Isildur. Shivers ran down her spine when she saw the ring on Saurons hand.

"Where did you hear that story?" a voice came from behind her, she would've been caught by surprise but she had heard the light footsteps of an Elf.

"My people passed it down through the generations." She turned to face him. It was the blonde Elf who held an air of arrogance.

"I doubt your answer; there were never any Dragon slayers."

"You are mistaken, my people weren't well known."

"Oh they were well known alright, and know what abilities the Dragons inherited too, but you don't want to give away your secret, Dragon."

Shocked crossed her features, "What did you say?"

He pulled out his sword, knowing what was going to happen next, "I called you a Dragon. Why are you here? What is it you want with those Dwarves?"

Hegda drew her double sided sword, split them apart and heated them up. Then activating her Dragon eyes and said, "This is a dangerous path you're treading, are you sure you want to take it, Elf?"

"I'll take my chances." With that answer they both charged and their swords clashed. After a few strikes and parries, all three swords clashed and held up against each other. Hegda, sensing that the fight would be drawn out if she didn't change her plan, sent almost all the heat from her belly to her swords. They soon glowed white and melted the blond Elf's sword in no time. She spun around and knocked him off his feet. Jumping to him she placed the two swords across his neck and hissed, "You will never win against me. Any last words before I severe your head?"

"You're a blood thirsty beast." He proclaimed.

Hegda almost finished him off but stopped when a female voice said, "That is enough. Come let me see you."

Hegda jumped up, pointing one sword at the newcomer and the other at the blonde Elf on the ground.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Your eyes, they are filled with concealed sadness and anger. Have you really suffered so much, creature? Is it possible that you were the one who slayed your own mate."

"I see you were listening to my story too. The answer to that is not your concern."

"You possess a deep hatred for Dwarves and your swords give away that you are a Fire Drake. You are none other than Smaug."

Hegda growled, this she-Elf was someone to be reckoned with. "I've been sensing a growing power to the south east. I left the mountain and joined the quest to investigate, that is all."

The Elf at her feet spoke up, "That isn't you're only motive. You said earlier that Dragons have become blood thirsty creatures. You plan to slaughter those Dwarves sooner or later." Then speaking to the she-Elf, "Lady Galadriel, even though our race dislikes Dwarves, we should stop this beast now before she ends the line of Durin."

"You bother me. If you keep talking I will kill you." Hegda said, placing the blade to his neck.

"No, Haldir there is much conflict in her soul." Then turning to Hegda said, "I can sense that you are conflicted. You're original motive has been altered."

"You have no idea how unpredictable I am and what I'm capable of." Hegda said as she put away here swords.

Galadriel smiled sweetly and Hegda stiffened for a second. Then Galadriel turn to walk away saying, "Until next time Smaug."

Haldir got up and followed Galadriel. As they walked off, Hegda heard him ask, "What is it that you know that made you let her continue the quest?"

"Her original plan may have been to kill everyone on the quest. But a certain young Halfling has caused her to question her ways. She will make the right choice before this is over."

Hegda sneered, Elves were such a nuisance and the vision Galdriel gave her will never come to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Also follow me on twitter for updates, I have the same username.**


End file.
